Kitchen
by Koba54
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et mini-drabbles gourmands, au sucre, au piment, à la menthe, au curry, au nuoc mam et au chocolat. Pairing multiples, conventionnels ou crack. Encore une idée un peu loufoque
1. Spécialités

**Kitchen**

_._

_Salut tout le monde! Bienvenue dans ce recueil (encore un) de mini-drabbles sur le thème de la cuisine et du niam niam! (Notez le titre hyper original...) _

_Ces petits textes devaient au départ trouver place dans mon recueil de songfics, mais en fait ils vont mieux à part. De plus, les possibilités sont tellement nombreuses que je pense faire plusieurs sections. _

_Ce que j'appelle des "mini-drabbles", c'est tout simplement un texte de 50 mots. Je pense en mettre dix par page. Il y aura peut-être des sections de vrais drabbles, je ne sais pas encore. _

_Les textes portent en général sur un couple ou un duo, mais je ne m'interdis pas de mettre plusieurs personnages (par contre, c'est un peu plus difficile en 50 mots)._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est un manga de Hiroyuki Takei, lequel possède tous les personnages ici présents, l'univers dont je m'inspire, les événements auxquels je fais référence. Ces bouts de textes ne sont que des hommages et délires personnels de fan._

_**Rating: T** pour vagues allusions, parce que quand on parle de nourriture, on ne peut que céder à cette vilaine tentation... _

_Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture! _

* * *

.

**1 – Lait (YohmeiKino)**

Kino surveille le lait qu'elle fait chauffer, pour ne pas qu'il déborde, quand soudain Yohmei passe derrière elle et l'entoure de ses bras. Ils sont juste fiancés et il adore la taquiner.

Par la fenêtre, Matamune jette un regard désapprobateur à la casserole. Le lait est en train de déborder.

.

**2 – Chocolat (ChocolovePirika)**

Pirika est gourmande. Et Chocolove porte le nom et la couleur de son ingrédient préféré. Cela l'embarrasse, mais Chocolove l'aime tellement qu'il accepte de tester... euh, c'est gênant... l'étalage de chocolat sur le ventre !

Heureusement qu'elle ne lui demande pas son aliment préféré. Il serait embêté d'avoir à répondre « morue ».**  
**

.

**3 – Riz (JeanneYoh)**

– Pas comme ça, s'esclaffe Yoh. Les baguettes se tiennent à une main.

– Ah, marmonne Jeanne, embarrassée face au riz chaud, odorant posé devant elle.

Elle s'évertue en vain. Yoh prend les baguettes, attrape du riz et lui tend. Machinalement, Jeanne mange cette becquée, le regarde...

Soudain ils s'écartent. Anna surveille.**  
**

.

**4 – Tarte à la citrouille, cake à la carotte (LysergMach)**

Les gâteaux de Mach lui ressemblent. Colorés, nimbés de cette chaude couleur orange, savoureux. Des tartes à la citrouille, des flans de potiron, joyeux, vifs, délicieux, tels ces cucurbitacées qu'elle cultive. Pour elle, Lyserg prépare un autre gâteau à son effigie. Un gâteau aux arômes de carotte, d'agrumes et d'épices.**  
**

.

**5 – Steak (Goldova, Karim, Silva, Lip)**

_cf anime_

Après avoir éteint l'écran, Goldova sourit, satisfait. Ces petits apprendraient vite. Être prêtre-organisateur du Shaman Fight était une occasion unique, qui n'était offerte qu'à dix d'entre eux deux fois par millénaire !

– Pouvez-vous jeter ce steak ? demanda-t-il à Lip.

– Mais Goldova-sama, votre petit-déjeuner...

– Ce n'est pas mon petit-déjeuner, c'était leur épreuve !**  
**

.

**6 – Glace à la vanille (AnnaRen)**

_Note: parfaitement improbable. n'importe nawak._

Il ne reste qu'un seul vanille et ils le veulent tous les deux. Ils se résignent à partager, en s'adressant des regards aussi froids que la glace qui les sépare... c'est alors qu'ils se penchent simultanément et que, accidentellement, sous la boule fondue, les lèvres de Ren rencontrent celles d'Anna.**  
**

.

**7 – Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte (oui ma brave dame) (CannaFaust)**

_Note : la Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte, c'est une Forêt-Noire. Mais non, l'allemand, c'est pas compliqué, c'est logique, regardez : Schwarz = noir, Wald = forêt, Kirsche = cerise, Torte = tarte/gâteau. Voilàà ^^ _

Ils ne peuvent pas se supporter – comment le pourraient-ils ? – mais un petit malin a trouvé comment les rapprocher. Chargés de réaliser un délicieux gâteau au chocolat et aux cerises, ils réalisent soudain qu'au fait, c'est vrai, ils sont compatriotes !

Voilà donc pourquoi on entend parler allemand dans la cuisine... **  
**

.

**8 – Nems (JeanneRen)**

Ce qui est vraiment drôle avec elle, c'est de la regarder manger.

Il commande des nems parce que c'est facile, mais voilà qu'elle prend les baguettes et qu'elle...

– Mais non, soupire Ren. Regarde, tu prends de la salade et tu manges avec les doigts.

– _Avec les doigts ?_ s'exclame Jeanne, effarée.**  
**

.

**9 – Cornes de gazelle (TurbinHao)**

Une fameuse idée que Turbin a eu de préparer cette friandise, un souvenir de sa mère algérienne. Tout le monde en raffole. Surtout Opacho et même Rakist.

C'est pour cette raison que Hao se décide à y goûter.

Silence écarquillé, attente, crainte, stupéfaction.

Le grand Onmyôji fond sous le sucre.**  
**

.

**10 – Sushis (JeanneHoro)**

_Note: Je me suis bien éclatée avec Jeanne_

– Ne mélange pas le wasabi au shoyu, pas de sauce sur le riz blanc, le gingembre, c'est pour manger entre chaque... non ! On ne plante pas ses baguettes dans le riz ! Bon, tu prends le sushi comme ça, et... quoi ?

– C'est vraiment impossible de manger, chez vous, soupire Jeanne, consternée.**  
**

.


	2. Les goûts et les couleurs

_Deuxième fournée!_

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King n'est toujours pas à moi._

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

.

**11 – Épinards (Mikihisa, Seyrarm et Roeseb) **

Mikihisa s'occupe très sérieusement des petits Munzer. Il s'efforce même de les faire manger équilibré mais Roeseb et Seyrarm détestent ses épinards.

Un jour, alerté par l'odeur qui se dégage du golem, Mikihisa l'ouvre et... se retrouve enseveli sous les épinards moisis !

– Zut, peste Roeseb, faudra trouver une autre cachette.**  
**

.

**12 – Burger&frites (Jun et Ren)**

_Pré-manga_

Le dessin parfait de ses muscles, il le maintient par des heures d'entraînement et un régime strict. Et quand il voit la ravissante ligne de Jun, alors qu'il sait qu'en secret elle se gave de hamburgers gras et de frites molles, ça l'énerve.

Un jour, il la dénoncera à Mère.**  
**

.

**13 – Boudin (ChocolovePirika) **

_Suite de "Chocolat"_

Quand il a dit « morue », Pirika a cru à une méchante blague. Chocolove voudrait se faire pardonner : une spécialité européenne va l'aider.

– C'était pas pour toi, gémit-il tandis qu'elle lui lance le boudin à la figure, c'était pour que tu arrêtes de bouder !

Décidément, ses blagues n'ont pas de succès.**  
**

.

_(Ceci aurait pu être une songfic : je l'aurais appelée « Tiens, voilà du boudin... » *part très loin et ne revient jamais*)_

.

**14 – ****Pomme caramélisée (YohAnna)**

_Tome 20_

Anna sent l'odeur des pommes caramélisées. Elle adore en manger, mais n'en a pas souvent l'occasion.

Les gens rient, pataugent dans la neige d'Osoresan. Elle entends leurs vœux pour le Nouvel An. Elle songe avec tristesse que Yoh n'aura pas le temps de lui offrir cette pomme.

Le démon arrive.**  
**

.

**15 – T****arte au citron meringuée (ohoh haha... non je ne ferai pas cette blague) (RyûCanna)**

Son plat ressemble à une grosse omelette. Ou une sorte de... tarte au fromage ?

– C'est une tarte au citron meringuée, explique Canna. J'ai raté la meringue, ça a une sale gueule, mais c'est bon.

Elle lui tend une cuillère d'autorité. Il goûte.

Diable, c'est vrai !

Leurs yeux brillent de gourmandise.**  
**

.

**16 – Curry (MantaTamao)**

Tamao remarque le regard de Manta pendant qu'elle prépare le curry. Le préféré d'Hana.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Rien, sourit Manta. Je repense aux corvées d'Anna.

Tamao sourit à son tour.

– Avant de les rencontrer, je n'étais jamais entré dans une cuisine de ma vie, avoue Manta.

Odeur d'épices. Souvenirs d'adolescence.**  
**

.

**17 – Café (JeanneHao)**

Jeanne aime l'odeur du café mais déteste son goût. Trop corsé pour ses papilles enfantines.

Plus tard, avec inquiétude, elle se surprend à l'apprécier davantage, de même que Hao. L'onmyôji ressemble à cette boisson noire qu'il consomme en masse. Onctueux et savoureux à l'extérieur. Subtil, profond mais amer à l'intérieur.**  
**

.

**18 – Lait II (Ren, ben oui, j'étais un peu obligée, et... Hao) **

_Début du tome 16, revisité._

Quand il va chercher sa troisième bouteille de lait de la journée, Hao l'attend dans la cuisine.

Froncement de sourcil mécontent contre sourire impénétrable.

– Je comprends pourquoi tu bois tout ce lait, dit Hao.

– Vraiment ? crache Ren.

Hao avance.

– Avec moi, tu ne te sentirais jamais petit, Ren...

Devenons amis.

.

**19 – Welsh (Pino, Karim, Silva) **

Pino flaire la misère de loin. Il reconnaît l'étincelle de la faim chez Karim et Silva. Aussi, après sa qualification, il leur prépare le plat le plus consistant qu'il connaisse : un welsh.

En les voyant se jeter dessus, il se demande depuis combien de temps ils n'ont pas fait un vrai repas.**  
**

.

_Note : si vous ne connaissez pas la recette du welsh, la voici : faites fondre du fromage (cheddar ou autre) dans de la bière. Mettez ça dans un plat au four, par-dessus des tranches de pain et de jambon éventuellement. On peut aussi casser un œuf dessus et gratiner au fromage. _

_Blurp._

.

**20 – Salade (TamaoMikihisa)**

Tamao se demande pourquoi son maître lui prépare toujours un bon repas quand lui se contente d'une feuille de salade.

– Je suis un adulte, explique Mikihisa. Toi, une enfant en pleine croissance. Mange.

Depuis sa mort, le jour anniversaire, elle se contente d'une feuille unique qu'elle croque avec un sourire.**  
**

.


	3. Le tout est de ne pas abuser des sauces

.

**21 – Shoyu (HaoOpacho)**

Hao adore le shoyu. Opacho adore lui en verser. Personne d'autre n'a le droit de le faire.

Le problème c'est qu'il en met dans absolument _tous_ ses plats.

Parce qu'il apprécie Opacho, Hao mange bravement sa glace au shoyu.

A table, personne ne moufte. Le premier qui rigole, il le crame.**  
**

.

**22 – Gloubi-boulga (Ren et Jun)**

Jun s'était vexée de voir Ren rendre tripes et boyaux après avoir goûté son plat. Il n'était quand même pas si raté !

Le lendemain, elle lui pardonne.

– Désolé, fait Ren, le teint crayeux. Une indigestion, sûrement...

– Erreur, corrige Jun, plus verte que sa robe, c'est une gastro. Je te hais.**  
**

.

**23 – Carbonara (HoroTamao)**

Ils dégustent silencieusement un reste de pâtes à la carbonara façon Marco. Tamao n'a pas eu beaucoup de lardons, aussi Horo Horo lui en offre des siens, galamment. Cela lui rappelle une scène de dessin animé...

Et quand il la voit virer à l'écarlate, il devine qu'elle y a pensé aussi.**  
**

.

_Quelle scène et quel dessin animé à votre avis? ^^ Indices: c'est un Disney et c'est aussi un plat italien..._

.

**24 – Sauce au piment (En Tao, Keiko Asakura, ouais, je l'ai tiré au sort, ce pairing-là...)**

_Note : peut se situer après la petite réunion des deux familles dans le tome 29._

Ils partagent un repas avec les Tao, malgré les tensions. En s'efforce d'être affable.

– Prenez garde, cette sauce pique, lance-t-il à Keiko, paternaliste.

– Je ne crains pas le piment, maître Tao, le mouche-t-elle.

Sa bouche brûle mais elle s'en ressert, souriante.

Jamais une Asakura ne pliera face à un Tao.**  
**

.

**25 – Vinaigrette (JeanneNichrom)**

Nichrom est un pache qui a rejoint Hao. La quintessence de l'immondice, pour Jeanne. Tels l'huile et la moutarde d'une vinaigrette, ils ne peuvent se mélanger. Il faut les lier avec du vinaigre.

Ce n'est qu'en devenant amie avec Rutherfor que Jeanne a pu commencer à apprécier Nichrom. Et inversement.**  
**

.

**26 – Sauce grand-veneur (PirikaHao)**

Hao, excellent cuisinier, semble tout maîtriser, y compris la très complexe sauce grand-veneur, classique accompagnement du gibier dans la gastronomie française. De quoi épater Jeanne, et pas que.

C'est sexy, un homme qui cuisine, pense Pirika en l'observant... Oups !

Hao, qui l'a entendue, lui adresse un sourire ravageur.

Incorrigible séducteur.**  
**

.

**27 – Ketchup (Hana, Ryû, Tamao)**

Ryû achète rarement du ketchup, parce qu'il trouve que cela dénature le goût des aliments. Cependant, pour d'Halloween, Hana a droit à une bouteille pour parfaire son déguisement.

C'est tellement réaliste que Tamao, en le voyant, sursaute.

Hana et Ryû, morts de rire, jurent de ne jamais lui laisser l'oublier.**  
**

.

**28 – Goulasch (BorisHao)**

Boris regarde l'assiette de goulasch devant lui. L'auberge porte l'odeur de son enfance, de la cuisine maternelle, et il retient des larmes orageuses.

Plongeant sa cuillère, il mange en souriant, et à chaque cuillerée, songe à se venger des hommes.

C'est le moment qu'a choisi Hao pour venir vers lui.**  
**

.

**29 – Marinade (Amidamaru, Bason, Tokageroh)**

Lorsqu'ils voient Tamao préparer la marinade d'agrumes et d'épices et y plonger une pièce de bœuf, Amidamaru, Bason et Tokageroh, quoique morts, pourraient en avoir l'eau à la bouche.

L'un songe aux pitances infectes de l'armée, les deux autres se souviennent de leur temps, où il fallait tuer pour manger.

.

**30 – Fondue au chocolat (HoroRen)**

Ren va s'emparer du dernier shamallow mais Horo Horo, plus rapide, s'en saisit, le trempe dans le chocolat et l'enfourne l'air supérieur.

– Si tu le veux, viens le chercher.

– Ne me défie pas, conseille Ren avec un sourire diabolique.

Au cas où il se déciderait, Horo Horo garde le shamallow en bouche.

.


	4. Parfums exotiques

Une nouvelle petite section de drablounets qui pourrait s'appeler _La Vengeance de Jeanne_ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King n'est toujours pas à moi.

Evidemment, si vous avez des idées de couples, des réclamations ou des pommes pourries à m'adresser, vous savez quoi faire.

* * *

.

**31 – Homard et escargots (JeanneHoro)**

– Voilà la fourchette à escargots, le couteau à huîtres, à poissons. Tu auras toujours un verre à eau et un à vin, plus petit, un couteau à viande, un à fromage, une fourchette normale, une à dessert, et... un problème ?

Sourire angélique.

– D'accord, grogne Horo Horo. Tu m'as eu. Contente ?**  
**

.

**32 – Curry II (RyûSati)**

– Pour préparer la poudre de curry, explique Sati, il te faut simplement cumin, coriandre, curcuma, piment et sucre, dans la quantité de ton choix. En Inde, chaque cuisinier a son curry. Il n'y en a pas deux semblables.

Ryû la dévore des yeux, émerveillé. Mais il n'a absolument rien écouté.**  
**

.

**33 – Golden Sirup (CannaMathie)**

Mathilda inonde ses pancakes d'un sirop épais dont l'odeur seule écœure Canna.

– Tu en veux, Canna ?

– Trop sucré pour moi.

Mathilda sourit et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres collantes.

Aucune réaction. Très bien. Si c'est ça, elle se mettra au café.

Pour plaire à Canna, elle ferait n'importe quoi.**  
**

.

**34 – Huile d'olive (Pirika, Ren, Hao)**

Alors qu'elle va chercher Hao et Ren à la cuisine, Pirika hésite, retenue par l'étrange silence qui y règne. Elle risque un œil...

Rougissante, stupéfaite, elle ne peut s'empêcher de savourer la scène jusqu'au bout.

Tous ses rêves de beaux mâles aux muscles ruisselants d'huile d'olive s'étalent sous ses yeux...**  
**

.

_(Je suis sûre qu'il y en a qui aimeraient bien être à sa place... ou à celle d'un des deux garçons d'ailleurs...)_

.

**35 – Paella (TamaoLyserg)**

Il avait préparé cette paella sans savoir que Tamao était allergique aux crevettes.

Résultat, alors qu'il comptait l'impressionner, il se retrouve à attendre dans un couloir d'hôpital.

Quand on le laisse la voir, Tamao, encore dans le brouillard, murmure son nom. Lyserg exulte.

Finalement, on dirait qu'il a ses chances.**  
**

.

**36 – Chili con carne (PeyoteHao)**

Le désert, au soir. Peyote avale son chili quand...

– Tu manges froid ?

Il sursaute. Un Indien. Cheveux longs, poncho, regard étoilé.

– Je te le réchauffe, ce sera meilleur.

Peyote sent aussitôt le bol bouillir entre ses doigts, bouillir la sauce pimentée et bouillir aussi son sang sous le regard de Hao. **  
**

.

**37 – Foie gras et tripes (Jeanne, Yoh, Horo Horo et Ren)**

Ils avaient fait une drôle de tête devant le foie gras. Sauf Ren qui crânait parce qu'il connaissait. Mais lorsque Jeanne leur fit goûter le saucisson, les tripoux et les rognons, ils crurent voir leur dernière heure arriver. C'était violent.

Par charité chrétienne, elle leur épargna la tête de veau.**  
**

.

**38 – Pemmican (SilvaAnna)**

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interroge l'Itako, peu convaincue.

– Pemmican, répond Silva. C'est ainsi que l'on conserve la viande, chez nous. On la fait sécher et on mélange avec de la graisse, des baies... Un problème, Anna-chan ?

Anna goûte. Ce n'est pas si mauvais. Mais quand même, vivement que Ryû revienne...**  
**

.

**39 – Panna cotta (MarcoJeanne)**

Lisse et parfaitement découpée, la panna cotta que Marco prépare lui rappelle Jeanne. Elle est pure, blanche, suave, surmontée de croquantes pistaches, et cependant, dégoulinante d'un coulis de fruits rouges épais comme le sang qui entache ses mains et son regard.

Pourtant, c'est ce mélange doux-acide qui la rend irrésistible.**  
**

.

**40 – Plateau de fromages (Jeanne, Yoh, Horo Horo et Ren) YARK YARK YARK**

_Comme nous le disions dans les sales gosses, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !_

Il y avait du camembert, de l'époisse, de la vieille fontine, et surtout, un Mondor dégoulinant à manger à la cuillère.

– Ça sent fort, c'est vrai, admit Jeanne, triomphante.

Le teint verdâtre, les trois garçons fixèrent avec horreur le plateau de fromages. Finalement, le repli stratégique était peut-être à envisager...**  
**

.


	5. Expériences

_Voilà encore une petite section de mini-drabbles sur le thème des expériences. Toutes les recettes étranges présentées ici existent réellement! _

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

.

**41 – Sauce au curaçao et à l'orange (AmanoReiheit)**

Reiheit cuisinait peu, mais s'efforçait de surprendre son épouse. Par exemple, avec une sauce au curaçao et à l'orange ! Sauf qu'il y avait eu... un effet inattendu.

– Je suis confus, bredouilla Hans. C'est...

Sa sauce était verte !

Amano sourit :

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Les sorcières raffolent de la sauce aux grenouilles !**  
**

.

**42 – ****Madeleines au citron (YohAnna)**

Anna espère encore voir Yoh survivre au Shaman Fight. Elle voudrait lui donner une raison de revenir.

– Yoh, je t'ai préparé le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse offrir à son mari.

Yoh écarquille les yeux.

Rougit.

Et pense : « KEEUUWAAAAA ?! »

– J'ai cuisiné, conclut Anna. Des madeleines.

– Délicieuses, fait Yoh mi-soulagé, mi-déçu.**  
**

.

**43 – Le poisson au coup de pied (JeanneLyserg)**

_Note : le poisson au coup de pied est une _vraie_ recette donnée par Colette dans un de ses articles (et où l'on flanque _vraiment _un coup de pied au poisson), mais je ne me souviens plus dans quoi il est publié. _Prisons et Paradis_ peut-être. _

– Que faites-vous, Seigneur Maiden ? hoquette Lyserg en voyant Jeanne affairée devant la porte de la cuisine.

– Un poisson au coup de pied ! Une recette que j'ai trouvée dans ce livre.

– Euh...

– C'est très bon, paraît-il. Mais ne le dis pas à Marco. Je ne pense pas qu'il approuve cette lecture... **  
**

.

**44 – Fortune cookie (JunPyron)**

_Note : ce sont les gâteaux chinois dans lesquels il y a un message, bon mot, prophétie, etc._

Jun a quinze ans, un cœur de pierre, et adore les biscuits de la chance, offerts au sortir des restaurants. Un soir, elle trouve :

« Quand tu comprendras que tu l'aimes, tu pleureras. »

Jun rit.

– Charmant, ironise-t-elle. Eh bien Pyron, qu'attends-tu ? Depuis quand t'autorise-t-on à traîner ? Nous rentrons.**  
**

.

**45 – Lapin au cacao (HoroRen)**

La recette nécessitait peu de cacao mais ils ont quand même réussi à en mettre partout.

– Ren, t'en a sur la joue.

Sans réfléchir, Horo Horo l'essuie, porte son doigt à sa bouche... et réalise l'ambiguïté du geste.

Lorsque Ren s'avance, l'Aïnou se demande si c'est pour le tuer ou l'embrasser.**  
**

.

**46 – Cristaux de rose (TamaoHao)**

Sur chaque pétale de rose, Tamao applique un blanc d'œufs sucré, avant de les mettre au four.

Et lorsque Hao y goûte, il songe, légèrement amusé, que Tamao, comme ces cristaux de sucre, est douce, rose, légère, et qu'il pourrait la briser tout aussi facilement, d'un simple coup de dents.**  
**

.

**47 – Salsepareille (HoroDamuko)**

_Note : improbable, mais imaginons que le père de Damuko lise Les Schtroumfs..._

Ils sont sûrs d'avoir découvert la Salsepareille, herbe merveilleuse décrite dans le livre du père de Damuko. Si sûrs, qu'ils s'en font un ragoût.

Ce n'était qu'une bêtise d'enfants, mais Horo Horo adulte regarde toujours cette plante inconnue avec amertume.

S'ils n'avaient pas été malades, personne n'aurait su qu'ils étaient amis.**  
**

.

**48**** – Biscuits au gingembre (RenPi)**

Saint-Valentin. Pirika teste une recette de gâteaux au gingembre. Une nuisette. Des bougies. Et... bref, la totale.

– Le gingembre c'est... aphrodisiaque, non ? glisse-t-elle innocemment pendant que son copain goûte.

– Je ne sens absolument rien, grommelle Ren.

A son air vexé, il comprend que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue.**  
**

.

**49 – Coca & glace vanille (MathieTamao)**

_Note : inspiré d'une recette américaine : il faut du coca, de la glace à la vanille. On se verse un verre de coca, pas à ras bords, on prépare une boule de glace et on la verse dedans. A déguster immédiatement._

_Re-note : post-manga_

– On dirait un irish-coffe raté, constate sévèrement Tamao. On ne peut pas servir ça aux clients.

Mathilda défend son invention :

– Goûte avant de critiquer !

Tamao s'exécute mais le regard aiguisé de la rouquine la perturbe.

On dirait celui d'une sorcière, qui observe les effets d'un philtre d'amour sur son cobaye.**  
**

.

**50 ****– **Banane flambée (RutherforNamari encore un couple random)

Namari est un sale pervers. Voilà ce que pense Rutherfor lorsqu'il lui fait une énième remarque déplacée sur la banane qu'elle mange.

Un jour, excédée, Rutherfor lui apporte, sur une assiette, une banane nappée d'alcool. Qu'elle fait flamber sous ses yeux avec délectation.

Elle espère qu'il aura compris le message.

.


	6. Fondantes délices

Une section tout juste sortie du four!

**Disclaimer:**_ Shaman King_ appartient à Hiroyuki Takei et ces pauvres petits drabbles ne quitteront pas l'espace de ce site.

* * *

.

**51 – Surprise (ChocolovePirika)** _**suite de Chocolat et Boudin...**_

Pirika entre dans la cuisine et se renfrogne en voyant Chocolove. Ils sont toujours en froid.

– Tu prépares quoi ? marmonne-t-elle.

Chocolove se traite intérieurement de triple abruti.

– Euuhh...

– Quoi ?

– Ben, en fait... c'est... une quiche.

Puis, une main sur sa joue, il pense qu'elle sera bientôt aussi forte qu'Anna.**  
**

.

**52 – Senbei (SeyrarmMen)**

_cf tome 30_

« Seyrarm, si tu continues à grignoter des senbei devant la télé, tu vas finir comme Anna », avait dit un jour Mikihisa.

Seyrarm ne voyait pas le problème. Anna-san était belle, forte, terrifiante. Et elle savait se faire obéir de son fiancé. Seyrarm, elle, n'avait jamais réussi avec ce crétin de Men.**  
**

.

**53 – Sorbet fruits rouges (HoroMarion)**

Horo Horo contemple Marion, fasciné. Le sorbet framboise rougit ses lèvres.

Soudain, l'ayant remarqué, elle s'approche et lui propose une cuillerée. L'Aïnou, surpris, réagit trop tard. La glace, fondant, tombe sur son T-shirt blanc. Tache glaciale et rosée. Frisson.

Pas grave. Il en profite pour chiper le restant sur sa bouche.**  
**

.

**54 – Fraises à la crème (HaoJeanne)**

Jeanne l'a traité de pervers : ça lui donne l'idée de l'embrasser pour s'amuser.

Au dîner, ses joues virginales s'empourprent comme des fraises mûres.

Hao, en face d'elle, trempe un fruit dans la chantilly et le mord lascivement. Lit ses pensées. Ricane intérieurement.

L'innocence est une fraise nappée de crème : jouissive.**  
**

_._

_(Si vous trouvez la scène de film dont est inspirée ce drabble, je vous en ponds un sur le couple de votre choix XD)_

_. _

**55 – Mangue (NichromRutherfor)**

Rutherfor coupe la mangue pulpeuse, mange un morceau, lèche son doigt poisseux de jus. Elle en offre à Nichrom, qui savoure le fruit.

Brûlant, il va l'enlacer quand...

...se réveillant, il découvre Silva.

– Nichrom ! Ouf ! On a eu peur. Ta fièvre est tombée. Regarde, je t'apporte une mangue fraîche...

– AAAAARRGH ! **  
**

.

**56 – Soupe de coco (CannaRyû)**

Depuis que Ryû a arrêté de fumer, les cigarettes de Canna le dérangent. Leur parfum s'insinue partout, jusque dans sa bouche.

C'est avec une soupe au lait de coco qu'il la convainc d'arrêter.

– C'est quoi ? demande Canna.

– Coco, curry, coriandre, sourit Ryû. Tu pourrais sentir le goût si tu ne fumais pas.**  
**

.

**57 – Fondant au chocolat (JunHoro)**

Jun est excédée. Ses parents lui ont présenté un énième potentiel mari. Poli, riche, sourire colgate, bien propre. Insupportable.

C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle fond en voyant Horo Horo émerger de son gâteau.

Avec du chocolat sur le menton.

– Quoi ? braille-t-il.

Jun éclate de rire.

Ça a commencé comme ça.**  
**

.

_Oui, oui, je fais des références à mes propres fics. C'est terrible._

_._

**58 – Confiture d'oranges (LysergYoh)**

Lyserg, l'air prêt à se noyer dans son thé, étale la confiture sur son pain, désespérément. L'orange lui rappelle Mathilda, qui l'a plaqué la veille.

– Comment ça va ? demande Yoh.

Lyserg laisse échapper :

– Mach adorait lécher la cuillère.

Silence horrifié.

Puis Yoh souffle :

– C'était... énorme.

Et ils éclatent de rire nerveusement.

.

**59 – Caramel (TamaoAnna)**

Le caramel de Tamao se forme dans la poêle. Elle l'arrête, il durcit. Sa surface brune est lisse. Sans écueil.

Elle sent qu'Anna l'observe.

– Anna-sama... ce qui est arrivé... n'arrivera plus.

Anna ne bouge pas d'un cil.

– Soit.

Aux tréfonds de leurs êtres, quelque chose, glace ou caramel, se fendille.**  
**

.

**60 – Crème fouettée (Horo Horo, Jeanne, Ren)**

Horo Horo admire Jeanne, qui prépare, à la force du poignet, une magnifique crème fouettée. Impressionnant. Lui, ça l'épuiserait.

– Tu manies bien le fouet, remarque-t-il sans réfléchir.

Jeanne le regarde, écarlate.

Un peu après, Ren le prend à part :

– Si je te reprends à draguer ma femme, je te tue.**  
**

.


	7. Sauce aigre-douce

_Chapitre un peu plus long, vu qu'il est composé de véritables drabbles, en cent mots cette fois (en gros, c'est la section fourre-tout où j'ai mis toutes les petites historiettes qui ne tenaient pas en cinquante mots)._

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei et ces drabbles ne quitteront pas l'espace de ce site._

* * *

.

**61 – Limande (ChocoPi)**

L'amertume de Chocolove a dépassé celle du Lindt 98%. Il en a tellement assez des sautes d'humeur de Pirika... Franchement, c'est quoi son trip avec la nourriture ? Il s'est excusé, zut ! Blessé, il se sent devenir méchant.

– C'est quoi ce poisson ? demande Lyserg.

– Une LIMANDE ! Tu sais comme dans l'expression « plate comme une limande ». Ça signifie...

Un bruit de chaise l'interrompt. Chocolove lance un regard acide vers Pirika qui sort en vitesse, aussi blême que la chair d'un merlan.

Mi-triomphant, mi-honteux, Chocolove la suit des yeux et recroise le regard de Lyserg.

Acéré.

– C'était pas très malin, ça, commente celui-ci.**  
**

.

**62 – La bouteille de derrière les fagots (Roeseb et Seyrarm)**

Sachez qu'il ne faut jamais, jamais, JAMAIS, entamer une de ces bouteilles du fond de la cave, oui celles qui ont l'air douteuses, sans étiquettes, poussiéreuses, et dont même vos parents ne savent pas ce que c'est. Et cette règle-là est encore plus importante si vous avez déjà bu quelque chose avant.

Voilà ce que Tamao et Ryû avaient appris à Roeseb et Seyrarm.

Un jour, l'adolescence étant passée par là, il leur vint à l'idée de désobéir, et c'est là qu'ils comprirent tout.

- Mais c'est trop bon ! Ah les salauds, jura Roeseb. Ils voulaient le garder tout pour eux !**  
**

.

**63 – Vin blanc (Horo Horo, Ren, Jeanne)**

Horo Horo vide son verre d'un trait. Jeanne paraît choquée.

– Ben quoi ? s'étonne l'Aïnou.

– Euh... c'est une Coulée de Serrant 1998, quand même, ça se savoure... explique-t-elle.

– Aucune éducation, soupire Ren, supérieur.

– Dis celui qui ne connaissait pas la différence entre le blanc et le rosé il y a trois jours ! claironne Horo Horo.

Après un silence froid, Jeanne marmonne timidement :

– Je vais chercher d'autres boissons...

Resté seul avec Ren, Horo Horo s'enfonce dans le canapé.

– Un partout !

L'autre semble vouloir l'étrangler.

– Connard, grogne-t-il simplement.

Tu crois que je vais te la laisser si facilement, grince Horo Horo intérieurement. Connard, toi-même !**  
**

.

**64 – Chewing-gum (PirikaLyserg)**

Pirika faisait des bulles de chewing-gum en louchant, Lyserg rigolait et... évidemment, le chewing-gum s'accrocha à ses cheveux. Sur une mèche basse.

Elle batailla ferme puis sortit les ciseaux.

– Tu pourrais le faire ? demanda-t-elle, honteuse. Déjà que je suis maladroite...

Lyserg acquiesça et Pirika se pencha en avant.

Soudain, Ren entra.

Lyserg se retourna, Pirika se redressa.

– Euh... pardon, marmonna Ren, se détournant aussitôt.

Comme il sortait en roulant des yeux, manifestement choqué, Lyserg réalisa combien la posture de Pirika, courbée devant lui, face à sa taille, était... suspecte.

– NAAN, ATTENDS REN, brailla-t-il. C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS... !**  
**

.

**65 – Pain perdu & banane (Hana, Men, Ryû et Canna)**

Deux paires d'yeux maléfiques observent Ryû qui cuisine. Chantonnant, rêvassant à Canna, probablement, il sort en laissant le plat sans surveillance... Et quand il revient :

– Mais ! Qui a mangé mon pain perdu ?

– Pas nous ! affirment deux voix innocentes.

Un peu plus tard, Canna s'esclaffe :

– Du pain perdu, perdu ! Elle est mignonne, celle-là !

– Je ne sais toujours pas qui...

– Hana et Men, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

– Ils ont juré que ce n'étaient pas eux...

– Et t'as gobé _ça_ ?

– Ils ne mentent pas d'habitude...

Canna lève les yeux au ciel. Puis sourit :

– Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle se faire bananer !**  
**

.

**66 – Omelette (Lyserg, Chocolove, Mathilda, Marion)**

– Tu trouves pas que Marion est mignonne ? demanda Lyserg à Chocolove.

Une phrase familière.

– T'as aucune chance ! riposta vertement Mathilda, assise derrière eux.

Lyserg, choisit quelques œufs et sourit.

– Oui... très mignonne, approuva Chocolove. Mais...

– Je pensais l'inviter à sortir. Elle est célibataire, non... ?

Une porte claqua. Mathilda était sortie d'un bond rejoindre Marion, qui prenait justement le soleil, devant la cuisine.

Les deux hommes coururent à la fenêtre.

– Gagné ! Elles s'embrassent.

– Pfiou, ç'a été long ! Mais t'y as été fort, là !

– On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser les œufs, répondit sentencieusement Lyserg, joignant le geste à la parole.**  
**

.

**67 – Brochette (Ryû, Tamao, Yoh, Anna, Lyserg, Manta, Chocolove, Horo Horo, Ren, Men et Hana)**

Ryû réussissait parfaitement les célèbres brochettes de Mikihisa. Tamao, Yoh et Anna sourirent avec mélancolie en les dégustant. Lyserg et Manta les découvrirent avec ravissement. Chocolove et Horo Horo crièrent de joie et commencèrent à se bagarrer avec les piques. Seul Ren mangeait silencieusement, perdu dans un curieux souvenir.

Hana soupira. Dire qu'il s'était fait tout un plat de ces guerriers de légende, les cinq soldats ! Il se demandait s'il était déçu ou soulagé. Au moins, ils avaient l'air cools.

- Baka ! cria Men, en brandissant sa cuillère, très fier de lui.

T'as tout compris, pensa Hana. Une belle brochette de crétins !**  
**

.

**68 – Barbapapa**** (Tamao, Yoh, Mikihisa)**

Izumo, 1995. Yoh et Tamao, qu'on emmène exceptionnellement à la fête foraine, ont droit à des barbapapas. Elles sont si roses que Yoh s'esclaffe :

– On dirait toi, Tamao !

Les enfants grignotent, s'étonnant de sentir le nuage sucré fondre immédiatement dans leurs bouches.

– J'ai l'impression de manger du rêve, remarque Yoh.

Et Tamao rosit de plus belle.

Le cœur serré, Mikihisa regarde son fils rire et sa disciple s'empourprer. Il songe au coup de téléphone que lui a passé Kino, la veille.

Yoh a raison : Tamao est un rêve.

Dès demain, Mikihisa l'emmènera loin d'ici, pour un voyage initiatique.

C'est préférable.**  
**

.

**69 – Limonade (JunHoro) _(cette fois, j'ai cédé à la tentation)_**

Jun fixe le plafond. Passée la fièvre, c'est la douche froide.

– C'était... idiot.

– Ouais, fait Horo Horo, d'une voix blanche. Ren ne doit_ jamais_ l'apprendre...

Tout est parti d'une limonade, préparée ensemble : seuls au Fumbari, la chaleur les cuisait... Horo Horo râpait un citron, quand Jun l'avait aspergé. Il avait ri, répliqué, puis, après la bataille, essuyé la joue de Jun. Et ça avait, évidemment, dérapé.

– On devrait faire comme si ça n'avait pas existé, suggère l'Aïnou.

– Bonne idée.

Jun se rhabille avant que les autres reviennent, un goût acide sur la langue. Citronné.

Ils se regardent. Dernier zeste.

Et ça re-dérape.**  
**

.

**70 – Cailles rôties à la casserole (Jeanne, Hao, Ren)**

Jeanne dort chez Ren pour la première fois. Durant l'après-midi, elle cuisine rêveusement leur dîner : un rôti de cailles, sur canapé de fruits rouges, qu'elle prépare dans un faitout. Une recette d'amoureux.

Hao entre dans la cuisine et hume.

– Quelle bonne odeur, lance-t-il en soulevant un couvercle. On a le droit de goûter ?

– Non, s'écrie Jeanne, ça, c'est les cailles pour Ren et moi !

– Ah oui, sourit Hao, je l'ai croisé, ton Ren. Ses pensées étaient... plutôt agitées.

– Et alors ? riposte Jeanne, agacée.

– Et alors, ma petite, prépare-toi, ricane Hao. Ce soir, c'est toi qui passe à la casserole !**  
**

.

* * *

_Désolée pour cette dernière vanne, il _fallait_ que je la fasse XD Un peu comme celle du citron..._

_(Décidement, Hao passe son temps à essayer de suborner Jeanne, dans ces drabbles, c'est terrible...)_


	8. Alcools

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei. _

_Cette fois, on va parler de boissons. Et pas n'importe quelles boissons. Bonne bringue... pardon bonne lecture! _

_Un personnage se fait sévèrement maltraiter dans cette section. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera... ^^_

* * *

.

**71 – Vodka (ZoriaHoro)**

Zoria cache bien son jeu. Horo Horo boit avec elle sans savoir qu'il faut un sacré entraînement pour pouvoir écluser l'alcool de patates frelaté comme elle le fait.

Le lendemain, il est malade comme un chien.

– Ça t'apprendra. Il ne faut jamais boire de vodka avec une Russe, martèle sentencieusement Pirika. **  
**

.

**72 – Tequila (PeyoteCanna)**

_(Note : die Rache, la vengeance en allemand, se prononce « rarhe ». Ce drabble fait r__éférence au tatouage de Canna « Ich verspreche Rache » (je jure vengeance) et au fait qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on y fasse allusion. Voir SK0.)_

Canna vide le premier shooter et le retourne sèchement. Son regard défie Peyote, qui l'imite. Cul-sec.

Cette fille boit un peu trop bien. C'est ennuyeux.

Son tatouage pourrait la déstabiliser...

– Rache... ça signifie... ?

– Vengeance, crache Canna. Et on dit « Rharhe ». Bois, maintenant. Fallait pas érafler ma moto.

Vaincu, Peyote boit.**  
**

.

**73 – Vin rouge (JeanneHao) **

– J'aime le vin, fait Hao, souriant comme un requin. Rouge, comme le sang, comme tes yeux. Lequel devrais-je commander dans un restaurant français ?

Jeanne, agacée, répond alors perfidement :

– Un Château-la-Pompe. C'est un grand cru. Très connu.

Lorsqu'il repart, elle jubile, imaginant sa tête lorsqu'on lui apportera un verre d'eau.**  
**

.

_(Note : Le Château-la-Pompe est une blague bien connue des restaurateurs français. Demandez-en à un serveur, il vous apportera une carafe d'eau du robinet !)_

.

**74 – Rhum & Coca cola (AnnaYoh)**

– C'est quoi cette chanson de l'entre-deux guerres ? demande Yoh, surpris.

– Une chanson de l'entre-deux guerres, répondit simplement Anna en lui tendant le cocktail qu'elle vient de préparer.

Valse de bulles dans un verre aux reflets d'ambre et de réglisse, où se noie, au fond, un peu de leur ivresse future.**  
**

.

**75 – Bière (PinoHoro)**

Lorsque Pino l'emmène faire la tournée des bars, Horo Horo ne se méfie pas. Il se limitera à deux verres, c'est juré.

Plus tard, tandis qu'il se meurt dans les toilettes, Pirika lui tient les cheveux.

– Tu savais pas qu'il ne faut jamais boire de bière avec un Irlandais ?**  
**

.

**76 – Whisky (RyûTamao)**

Dans la pénombre nocturne, Tamao contemple la robe dorée du whisky. Le verre est lourd. L'odeur l'écœure. Le goût puissant décape sa bouche. Comment peut-on se réconforter avec ça ?

– Tu ne devrais pas boire seule, entend-elle soudain.

Ryû s'approche, se verse un verre.

– Ils reviendront. J'en suis sûr.**  
**

.

**77 – Cidre (JeanneRen)**

Le vent du Mont-Saint-Michel et l'agneau de pré-salé ont un goût unique. Mais c'est cette bolée de cidre qui décide Ren.

Il ne repartira pas sans Jeanne.

En plus, c'est tout bénéf'! Il ne sera même pas obligé de donner les détails romantiques. Il pourra toujours dire qu'il était bourré.**  
**

.

**78 – Gnôle (CadimahideHoro)**

Depuis ses dernières mésaventures, Horo Horo se méfie de ses amis Icemen.

Lorsque Cadimahide sort la bouteille, il refuse. Puis, il remarque la taille des verres. Alors il se dit « C'est tout petit » !

Résultat, une troisième cuite !

– Il ne faut jamais boire de gnôle...

– ...Avec un Islandais, je sais, grogne Horo Horo.**  
**

.

**79 – Saké (AmidamaruMosuke)**

La première fois qu'Amidamaru et Mosuke ont bu du saké, ils avaient quatorze et dix ans.

La gourde appartenait à un bandit qu'Amidamaru venait de tuer. Ce soir-là, ils avaient fait festin : l'alcool tenait chaud.

C'est de cette chaleur qu'ils ont besoin, maintenant, pour déjouer les machinations de son seigneur.**  
**

.

**80 – Absinthe (HoroJun)**

Jun est comme l'absinthe : élégante, vêtue de vert, fée anisée, ensorcelante, avec ce rituel de sucre et de feu...

Raison et sens, tout est perdu. Ne disait-on pas que ce breuvage rendait fou ?

Lorsque Horo Horo la quitte, une fois de plus, il se jure de ne plus jamais boire.**  
**

.


	9. La gourmandise est un vilain défaut

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei. _

_Chapitre bâtard, avec des mini et des vrais drabbles (le 83, le 88 et le 90). Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à les raccourcir en cinquante mots. C'est aussi un tout petit peu moins drôle que les précédentes sections. _

_Et puis, entre deux classiques, je teste des pairings bizarres, vous allez voir! Mais après tout, la cuisine a prouvé que les associations les plus étranges pouvaient fonctionner..._

* * *

.

**81 – Sushi II (RyûNamari)**

_(C'était un passage obligé.)_

La dextérité de Ryû l'a rendu célèbre. Les gens viennent désormais à l'auberge exprès pour observer sa technique.

Un jour, un pache se présente.

Ryû sourit et se souvient. Longtemps auparavant, sur le continent Mû, il avait invité Namari à enterrer la hache de guerre autour d'un plat de sushis.**  
**

.

**82 – Fruit défendu (HoroJun)**

– On avait dit « plus jamais » ! désespère Jun.

– C'est ta faute, réplique Horo Horo. Fallait pas croquer cette pomme comme ça devant moi...

– Quoi ?

– Fais pas l'innocente ! C'était hyper aguicheur !

– N'importe quoi !

– D'accord, je pars...

– Attends !

Satisfait, Horo Horo l'enlace.

Tendue, offerte, Jun murmure :

– C'est la dernière...

– Tu dis ça à chaque fois.**  
**

.

**83 – Bourbon (Marco et Rakist)**

Rakist lui a tout appris, sa foi, sa sévérité, mais aussi, hélas, son goût pour l'alcool.

Marco s'enfile son cinquième Wild Turkey. Il faut reconnaître au moins ça aux Paches : ils en servent.

Chaque gorgée est plus amère que la précédente : souvenir de son mentor, le bourbon est sa punition.

Mais quand Rakist se pointe et s'avise de l'accompagner, façon trêve, c'est une autre histoire. Marco dégaine son flingue.

Il veut hurler mais les mots ne sortent pas. A la place, c'est le whiskey qui jaillit et qu'il vomit aux pieds du traître, avant de fuir le bar en titubant.**  
**

.

**84 – Mikado (ChocoPi)**

– T'en veux un, Pirika ? demande Yoh.

– Non merci, j'aime pas les mikados. Pas assez consistant.

Pirika jette une œillade acerbe à Chocolove : « tu l'as vue, celle-là ? Cadeau ! »

Effectivement, il l'a vue. Il l'a prise en pleine gueule, même. Et son cœur craque sèchement comme le fin bâtonnet que Yoh croque. **  
**

.

**85 – Joue de porc (HaoLyserg)**

_(Autre référence cinématographique à repérer)_

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Lyserg en humant le plat.

– Joue de porc, susurre Hao.

Sournois, il caresse du doigt celle de Lyserg avec un sourire de cannibale.

– Souviens-toi du film d'hier : les parties les plus tendres d'un animal, ce sont ses joues...

Lyserg, terrorisé, n'arrive pas à s'enfuir.

.

**86 –** **Moutarde (MachRen)**

_(« Moutarde?! … Ne soyez pas ridicule ! »)_

– CA-NNA ! T'as mis trop de moutarde ! C'est immangeable ! hurle Mathilda.

– C'est pas Canna, c'est moi ! aboie Ren.

– Ben apprends à cuisiner !

– T'es vraiment une chieuse.

– Tu t'es vu ? Porc-et-pics !

– Répète, sale citrouille ?

La moutarde monte.

– Ils vont finir ensemble, prophétise discrètement Manta.

– Parle pas de malheur, souffle Ryû, hilare.**  
**

.

**87 – Framboises au champagne (HaoTam)**

Tamao dépose quelques framboises dans son champagne. Porte un toast. Vive les mariés ! L'acide et l'alcool lui donnent une excuse pour pleurer.

Quelques coupes plus loin, elle cède à Hao. C'était inévitable.

Abîmée dans ses bras, elle réalise qu'ils se ressemblent.

Elle est dévorée par l'envie. Lui, par la gourmandise.**  
**

.

**88 – Pâtisserie orientale (JunCanna)**

Jun dévore les gâteaux apportés par Turbin. Le sucre poudre ses lèvres, le miel colle ses doigts... Elle le lèche, yeux mi-clos, en jetant une œillade discrète, enflammée, à Canna...

– Arrête, gronde celle-ci.

– Quoi ? souffle Jun, voluptueuse et faussement innocente.

– De me tenter.

Jun frissonne. Est-ce que finalement ses efforts auraient porté leurs fruits ? Depuis le temps qu'elle guette la jolie Allemande...

– Tu sais très bien que je suis au régime ! C'est pas cool !

– Ah, fait Jun, brusquement douchée. Pardon.

Elle baisse les yeux vers ces pâtisseries orientales dont elle raffole. Subitement, la dernière lui reste sur l'estomac.**  
**

.

**89 – Chocapic (ChocoHoro)**

– Des Chocapics et du lait ! braille Horo Horo. C'est un p'tit-déj de gamin, ça ! T'as pas passé l'âge, Chocolove ?

Mille et une réponses cinglantes viennent à l'esprit de Chocolove. Il choisit la plus embarrassante :

– Peut-être... mais comme je n'ai pas eu d'enfance, je me rattrape maintenant.

Grosse claque. Horo Horo se ratatine.**  
**

.

**90 – Sauce tomate (JeanneRen)**

Hao avait embrassé Anna et s'était pris une baffe. Avec Jeanne, Ren s'attendait à tout sauf à se faire mordre.

Elle prépare une sauce tomate. Ren la prend au dépourvu, l'attrape, la retourne, l'embrasse de force.

Ça, c'est pour l'avoir ridiculisé avec sa stupide technique de résurrection ! Alors, c'est qui la Belle au bois dormant, maintenant ?

Soudain, une douleur le surprend. Il jure, s'écarte : ça saigne.

– T'es dingue !

Jeanne, plus rouge que sa sauce, siffle :

– Et toi, mal élevé. On demande la permission d'abord !

Pourtant, elle l'embrasse encore. Sa bouche a le goût du sang.

Moralité : la sauce a cramé.**  
**

.


	10. La cuisine, c'est sexy (ou pas)

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei. _

___J'ai eu une idée, une de mes idées pourries mais que j'adore : prendre dix aliments hautement ou vaguement tendancieux et à connotation potentiellement olé-olé et... faire des drabbles TOTALEMENT INNOCENTS DESSUS ! _

___Z'êtes prêts ? C'est parti !_

* * *

.

**91 – Sucette (HanaMen)**

Hana suçote sa chupa chup au coca et tire une langue bleue au bébé albinos qui le fixe d'un œil courroucé. Men cherche à attraper la sucette.

– Héhé... t'en auras pas !

Et poc ! Hana la lui colle sur le front, hilare.

Il rigole moins quand Men l'arrache et vomit dessus.**  
**

.

**92 – Saucisse (HaoJeanne)**

Le bois craque. Les saucisses grésillent et répandent, avec la graisse liquide, une odeur alléchante.

Jeanne déglutit, défaillante.

– Mange, fait Hao.

– Non.

– Nous avons un long chemin à faire. Et tu peux rêver pour que je te porte.

Mais Jeanne s'obstine. Jamais elle n'acceptera la moindre aumône de sa part.**  
**

.

**93 – Abricot (JunHoro)**

Jun mord dans l'abricot. Horo Horo l'observe, gravement.

Elle soupire. Une mise au point s'impose.

– Horo Horo... on s'est bien amusés. Maintenant c'est fini. OK ?

Son regard fraîchit.

– Bien.

L'indifférence du ton la poignarde.

– Jun...

– Oui...

– T'en as sur le menton.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigne. Sans un regard.

Jun s'essuie, tremblante.**  
**

.

**94 – Moule (Pirika, Chocolove, Lyserg et d'autres)**

Pirika déteste les moules.

Mais comme Lyserg a cuisiné longuement, elle se force à les avaler, toutes rondes.

Soupir soulagé : l'interminable assiette est finie !

C'est sans compter l'œil acerbe de Chocolove.

– Qui en reprendra ? clame-t-il. Pirika, toi qui adore ça...

Comme Lyserg la ressert, ravi, Pirika médite sa vengeance.**  
**

.

**95 – Lapin (RyûLyserg)**

Ryû dépèce son lapin et prépare le feu de camp.

Sauf qu'au bout d'une demie-heure, il n'a toujours pas réussi à l'allumer.

– Tu t'es bien amusé ? Je sais que tu dors pas !

– Désolé, glousse Lyserg en embrasant le foyer d'un geste. C'était irrésistible.

– On dirait Hao...

– Pardon ?

– Non, rien... **  
**

.

**96 – Noix (CannaTamao)**

La pâte est vaporeuse. Les noix croquent... C'est divin.

– Délicieux, ton gâteau, murmure Tamao. Comment l'as-tu fait ?

Canna s'agite, marmonne.

Elle ne peut pas dire qu'elle a mélangé tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, tout ça pour échapper aux corvées de cuisine !

En tout cas, c'est raté. **  
**

.

**97 – Cochon (SeyrarmMikihisa)**

Seyrarm avait retrouvé parole et joie de vivre, mais aussi une forte personnalité.

– Mange ta viande, soupire Mikihisa.

– Non ! Je refuse de manger du cochon ! Le cochon c'est trop mignon !

Ah, l'adolescence !

Mais Mikihisa a la solution :

– Tu sais qu'il y a de la gélatine de porc dans les bonbons ? **  
**

.

**98 – Miche (Marion)**

L'odeur du pain sorti du four la fait saliver. Marion a faim. Son ventre est une blessure béante, implorant qu'on la suture. Hébétée, elle saisit la miche et s'enfuit.

On l'arrête.

Au poste, on lui sert une infecte pitance. Marion regrette de n'avoir pas mordu plus profondément dans le pain.**  
**

.

**99 – Berlingot (Anna, Tamao, Mikihisa)**

Anna suçote un berlingot. Tamao la regarde, gargouillis au ventre. L'itako referme aussitôt le paquet et lance :

– Crève.

Tamao s'enfuit.

Mikihisa, ayant vu, lui apporte des berlingots le lendemain.

– Si vous l'aidez toujours, elle ne sera jamais forte.

– Quand tu n'es pas là, je suis sévère. Question d'équilibre, petite Anna.**  
**

.

**100 – Mon Chéri (RenJeanne)**

– C'est quoi ? demande Ren.

– Des chocolats ! C'est alcoolisé, attention, prévient Jeanne.

Ren sourit avec indulgence.

– Vous êtes mignonnes, vous, les filles !

Des chocolats, _quoi_. Il craint rien, non ?

Si.

Et Jeanne rigole parce que, maintenant, c'est lui qui est mignon avec ses joues roses et ses yeux vagues.**  
**

.

* * *

_Note pour le dernier: D'après une source sûre (une copine qui a réussi), c'est tout à fait possible de se bourrer la gueule aux Mon Chéri ! XD_

.


	11. Pâtes brisées et citrons pressés

_Une section un peu plus tristounette, cette fois. Le dernier est un vrai drabble de cent mots. _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**101 – Tarte (ChocoPi) (suite de moule)**

– Salaud, marmonne Pirika à Chocolove, en quittant la table.

Verte d'avoir trop mangé de moules.

– Il fallait le dire, que tu n'aimais pas ça. Ce que tu peux être tarte, ma petite !

Mais quand elle lui en colle une, de tarte, Chocolove n'a plus le cœur aux jeux de mots.**  
**

.

**102 – Pêche melba (HoroJun)**

Horo Horo plonge sa cuillère dans le demi-fruit amolli au sirop vanillé. La glace, la chantilly crémeuse et la piquante framboise escortent la pêche. Explosent sur sa langue.

Savon-framboise, Shampoing-pêche, parfum-vanille. Saveurs de Jun.

Soudain, le sucre devient amer. Il crache dans l'évier le souvenir de celle qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier.**  
**

.

**103 – Tisane de romarin (LysergTam)**

– Lyserg-san... s'il vous plaît, buvez.

Tamao fait couler l'odorante tisane dans la gorge du dormeur.

"Du romarin, c'est pour le souvenir." Cet adage, elle l'a lu dans un roman anglais.

Dehors, Fumbari Onsen affronte The Ren.

Tamao, tremblante, espère que Lyserg ne les oubliera pas, égaré dans son enfer.**  
**

.

_(Le roman en question, c'est _Meurtre au champagne_, d'Agatha Christie.)_

.

**104 – Soupe miso (Chocolove, Ryû, Ren et d'autres)**

_Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais mangé de soupe miso, elle contient généralement des algues, des champignons et des carrés de tofu._

Ryû avale péniblement sa gorgée de soupe miso.

– Euh... Chocolove, t'as mis quoi dedans ?

– Ben quoi, c'est pas des apéricubes, les carrés blancs que vous mettez dans cette soupe ?

Les convives échangent des regards horrifiés. Puis tous recrachent, en choeur.

– Tu es consternant, soupire Ren, bien content d'avoir commandé chinois.**  
**

.

**105 – Gland (HaoJeanne)**

_(Le gland, c'est une pâtisserie que j'adore, qu'on appelle aussi "salambo". C'est le nom que j'emploie quand j'en achète, personnellement... __Ce drabble devait faire partie de la section précédente... mais j'avoue que j'ai été incapable d'écrire sur ce thème sans y glisser une allusion crasse TT je suis faible...)_

Le point commun entre Hao et Jeanne ? Les pâtisseries.

Surtout bien dodues, fourrées à la crème, avec un glaçage dessus.

– Comment s'appelle celui-ci ? demande l'onmyôji.

– Un gland, répond Jeanne.

Puis :

– Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Hao, figé, bouche ouverte, repose le gâteau. Traumatisé.

Les Français sont vraiment immondes. **  
**

.

**106 – Futomaki (TamRen)**

Tamao accepte de dîner avec Ren. Marre du célibat !

L'ennui, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais su manger les futomaki. Trop gros.

Courageusement, elle en avale un, et soudain, s'étrangle, tousse, s'empourpre.

Ren tape son dos : elle recrache une bouillie visqueuse.

Super sexy.

Décidément, elle n'a pas de chance avec les hommes.**  
**

.

**107 – Crème renversée (Ryû, Hana, Men)**

– RRHHAAAA ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

– Ben Ryû, t'avais dit que c'était une crème "renversée", alors...

Ryû respire, regarde Hana et Men, l'évier rempli de crème (au moins, ils ont pensé à pas la renverser par terre, ces gros malins !), et...

Part se taper la tête contre le mur.**  
**

.

_(Dans la série des vannes pourries que je mourrais d'envie de faire...)_

.

**108 – Lapsang souchong (JunHoro)**

_(Le Lapsang Souchong est un thé chinois noir, très fort, avec un goût très fumé.)_

La saveur boucanée du Lapsang souchong remonte sur les papilles de Jun. Et avec elle, le souvenir, aussi amer que le thé.

Elle repense au goût salé des lèvres d'Horo Horo sur les siennes. A la saveur épicée de la sueur de ses épaules.

Elle n'arrive pas à finir sa tasse.**  
**

.

**109 – Fugu (RyûCanna)**

_(Le fugu, c'est ce poisson-globe, dont la chair est réputée au Japon, mais dont les glandes contiennent une toxine mortelle. Il faut une licence pour avoir le droit d'en cuisiner.)_

Ryû fait partie des rares restaurateurs japonais qui ont le droit de servir du fugu.

Canna mange en connaissance de cause. Et en toute confiance. Alors, Ryû prend aussi une tranche de poisson.

Si par malheur il devait empoisonner la femme de sa vie, il ne souhaiterait pas lui survivre.**  
**

.

**110 – Fruits secs (AnnaRutherfor)**

Prunes, abricots, dattes... Séchés, durcis, fripés. Anna croque un fruit ridé, comme elle, aux chairs fermes, d'abord sans goût, puis d'où remonte une saveur conservée par les ans.

L'ancien sucre est toujours là.

En face d'elle, Rutherfor l'imite. Vieille et veuve, elle aussi. Son reflet.

Leurs liens, comme ces fruits, ont mûri et séché. Elles ont fait taire leurs émotions, les ont enfouies dans l'ombre, telles des conserves enfermées à la cave.

A présent seules, elles se retrouvent, en vain. La passion juvénile a ranci, fané, terni.

Souvenir de ce qui aurait pu être, et qui n'a jamais été.**  
**

.


End file.
